Józef Oberc
Józef Oberc (ur. 28 lipca 1918 w Jaśle; zm. 22 listopada 2008 we Wrocławiu) - polski geolog, specjalizujący się w badaniach Sudetów. Życiorys Szkołę średnią ukończył w Jaśle w 1937, w tym samym roku podjął studia geologiczne na Uniwersytecie Jana Kazimierza we Lwowie, gdzie już w czasie okupacji zaczął pisać pracę magisterską Podole na tle płyty rosyjskiej. Warunki okupacyjne zmusiły go w 1941 do przerwania rozpoczętych studiów. W latach 1942-1945 pracował w firmie Karpathen Öl AG Lemberg przy wydobyciu ropy naftowej w okolicy Gorlic. Po wojnie pracował krótko w Instytucie Naftowym w Krośnie, jako geolog kartujący. W ramach powojennych wysiedleń przybył do Krakowa, gdzie w lipcu 1945 obronił magisterium na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim i w listopadzie tego roku został asystentem w Zakładzie Geologii i Paleontologii Uniwersytetu im. A. Mickiewicza w Poznaniu. W lipcu 1946 przeniósł się na Uniwersytet Wrocławski, gdzie pracował aż do emerytury. W maju 1947 obronił doktorat na podstawie pracy Fałd gorlicki i brzeg płaszczowiny magurskiej na wschód od Gorlic (był to drugi doktorat na powojennym Wydziale Nauk Przyrodniczych Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego). Po uzyskaniu doktoratu objął stanowisko adiunkta (1948-1952). Następnie obejmował kolejno stanowiska: samodzielnego pracownika nauki (1952), zastępcy profesora (1954), docenta (1955), profesora nadzwyczajnego (1963) i profesora zwyczajnego (1975). W latach 1954-1955 był prodziekanem Wydziału Nauk Przyrodniczych Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego, a od 1961 do 1990 – kierownikiem Zakładu Geologii Fizycznej. Był członkiem rad naukowych wielu instytucji, m.in. Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego, Politechniki Wrocławskiej i Państwowego Instytutu Geologicznego. Był też członkiem Komisji Tektoniki Komitetu Nauk Geologicznych Polskiej Akademii Nauk, Zarządu Komitetu Nauk Geologicznych PAN oraz członkiem Zarządu Wrocławskiego Towarzystwa Naukowego. Głównym obiektem zainteresowań naukowych Józefa Oberca były serie metamorficzne południowo-zachodniej Polski, a w szczególności masywu Śnieżnika, bloku karkonosko-izerskiego, Wzgórz Strzelińskich i Gór Kaczawskich. Studiował także tektonikę sudeckich masywów granitowych: karkonoskiego, strzelińskiego i strzegomskiego. A także zjawiska tektoniki dysjunktywnej, neotektoniki i glacitektoniki. Dorobek naukowy J. Oberca obejmuje 260 publikacji autorskich i współautorskich. Podsumowaniem długoletnich prac w Sudetach stała się monografia "Tektonika. Sudety i obszary przyległe" wydana w ramach encyklopedycznego opracowania geologii Polski ("Budowa Geologiczna Polski") w 1972. Na kilka następnych dziesięcioleci był to podstawowa synteza geologii Sudetów. Jest także współautorem dwóch arkuszy mapy geologicznej w skali 1: 25 000, m.in. Bardo. Odznaczony Krzyżem Kawalerskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski (1973). Pochowany na Cmentarzu św. Wawrzyńca. Wybrane publikacje: *J. Oberc, 1957: Region Gór Bardzkich (Sudety). Wydawnictwa Geologiczne, Warszawa. *J. Oberc, 1960: Tektonika Wschodnich Karkonoszy i ich stanowisko w budowie Sudetów. Acta Geologica Polonica,10 (2). *J. Oberc, 1966: Geologia krystaliniku Wzgórz Strzelińskich. Studia Geologica Polonica, 20, 1-187. *J. Oberc, 1967: Rozrzut B-lineacji w krystaliniku izerskim. Rocznik Polskiego towarzystwa Geologicznego, 37 (3). *J. Oberc, 1972: "Tektonika. Sudety i obszary przyległe". Wydawnictwo Geologiczne, Warszawa. *J. Oberc, 1980. Early to Middle Variscan development of the West Sudetes. Acta Geologica Polonica, 30(1): 27-51. Mapy współautorskie J. Oberca: *Mapa geologiczna Polski i krajów ościennych (1968) *Mapa tektoniczna Polski (1975) *Mapy fotogeologiczna Sudetów (1986) *Mapa geologiczna krystaliniku strzelińskiego (1988) *Szczegółowa mapa geologicznej Sudetów; arkusze Nowa Ruda (1958) i Bardo Śl. (1995) Bibliografia *Leszek Jamrozik, 1988: Jubileusz profesora Józefa Oberca. Przegląd Geologiczny, nr 7, s. 433-434. *Leszek Jamrozik, 1997: Uroczystość odnowienia doktoratu prof. dr. Józefa Oberca. Przegląd Geologiczny, 11. * Jubileusz 90-lecia prof. dr. Józefa Oberca. Przegląd Uniwersytecki nr 6-8/2008. Kategoria:Polscy geolodzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1918 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008